Lost and Really Confused You know?
by Avery Brooks
Summary: I wanted a fresh start in life. But who new i would end up at a school full of rich snobs. I cant beleive this is were my sister wanted to go. If you ever think of going there let me warn you dont go near the host club! KaoruXOCC. Not good at summeries
1. Prologue

**This is sortof like my first story i failed the other one but what can i say im not perfect. My name is Kyra and i hope you enjoy this story.**

**I dont own Ouran High School Host Club but i do own some of the charracters in this story!**

* * *

><p>Beep….beep….beep.<p>

That was the first sound I heard when I woke up.

The first thought that came into my head was what the hell is going on.

The second was why are all these wires hooked up to me.

And the third was why are they taking my sister away.

I didn't know what it was like to lose a sister or any family for that matter but I did know something, it wasn't the best feeling. That night my world flipped. I was alone

again. And I would always be alone.

* * *

><p>Im saving the sob story for another time, but i would like to tell you her name it was Harue Shimizu. She was a blessing like her name means and she died<p>

a very young age. There are days when i wished it was me and not her but we cant go into the pass and change because if we could i would. She always wanted to

go to this school in japan she was all ready to sign up after middle school and she wanted me to come with her but i didnt want to leave my friends but now that shes

gone im going to do what she always wanted to do and leave my family to go.

" Sister please look out for me and wish me luck... im going to need it" Sigh

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it please review and i dont mind harsh comments. but good ones are great =D <strong>


	2. Ch 1 Great Memories Redone

**Heyy im back and im going to stick with this story. i have great plains for this. just to let you know im not that good at grammer im learning so please bare with me. **

**Annika Shimizu is the main character shes 15 and she will me in first year**

**Nene Shimizu is her mother she is 38 is an artist**

**Ryou is her father he is 40 works as a publisher**

**Daichi is her brother and he is 20 and in collage**

**I dont own anything **

* * *

><p>"Annika hurry up or your going to miss your Plane"<p>

"Mom I'm coming chill", I say running down the stairs with my suit case behind me thumping all the way down. My Dad grabbed it and dashed outside to put into the car

" Are you sure you have everything?" My mother Nene asked staring intensly at me with her sky blue eyes.

Ever sice i was little everyone thought i looked like mom she was tall and beautiful and had short brown hair. I was short and plain looking. I did have her brown hair but it wasnt as short as hers it was down to my lower back.

" I'm sure mom", she gives me that look as my dad comes inside

" Give her a break Nene she knows what she's doing. Now i think we should hurry I dont want our little girl missing her flight", My dad, Ryou told her. my dad was tall too. He had dirty blond hair and to die for, hazel eyes.

"I know I'm just going to miss her so much, she's my little girl", she grabbed me and hugged me.

" I'm not gone yet" I complain rolling my eyes but I hug her back.

" Unfortunatlly! I have a test to study for so could we hurry" my brother Daichi said. my mom glared a him.

" You shouldn't say that to your sister" she said with a scowl after she let me go.

" Don't worry mom he's just jealous he couldn't get into this school when he was in high school" I say I stuck my tong out at him.

"Come on we need to go" My dad said push my mom out the door.

" Can I take another look around" I ask

" Sure sweetie" yelled my mom I smile a little forced and my brother gave me a look and walked out side.

I walk up stairs and went into my room. It was a hot pink and had posters every were all of them being my favorite bands the bed had zebra striped sheets. All of my paintings were packed away and my piano was still in the corner. It will probably be there when i come back for summer break.

I glanced over a my dresser and walked over looking at all my picture. I picked up the one of me and Ima my best friend. it was taken the day before the accident.

I sighed. i can remember the day i told Ima that i was going to Ouran High School. It wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack <em>

_We were at the mall in Forever 21. It was her faveriote store. Im more of a vintige girl. _

_" So, what do you think of this shirt, cute huh?" she asked looking at me I shrugged my shoulders and said "I guess" _

_She looked at me concerned. She knew something was up._

_" Whats wrong with you you have been acting weird all week." she paused for a moment and whisper" this isnt about-"_

_"No!" I say she started to look hurt" I'm sorry, you know thats a touchy subject" She nodded her head and wanted me to go on_

_" Ok just don get mad" She started to get worry" I'm going to Ouran High School in Japan." her eyes widen she shook her head._

_" Why" She asked. she looked like she was about to cry" i know for a fact you dont want to go why then" _

_" You know why" She looked down and shook her head again_

_"But you dont have too" She argued_

_"I know but nothing is going to change my mind" she looked away and put the shirt she was holding down._

_" When are you leaving" she ask not looking at me._

_I bit my lip " Next week" She sighed _

_"Ok" and turned around and left._

_End _

* * *

><p>I felt sorry for not telling her early her i looked a the photo again. there were three people in this photo. i smiled i looked at my un scarred face. I put my hand on the long whit scare across my cheek bone. this photo had great memories the whole room did.<p>

Ima was right about something I didn't want to go to japan to live with my dads mom who i didnt know. I wanted to stay here. ouran high school are all rich snobs the only reason im going is because my grandmother was rich. I put the picture back and looked around again

" Hey Ann are you coming" Dad yelled

"Yeah" as i ran down the stairs i felt my locket swing against my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I Just redid it and i like it better and its much longer im going to keep all of my chapters like this REview please =D<strong>


	3. Ch 2 Leaving America Redone

**so here the redo of this chapter**

**I dont own ouran Highs school host club. **

* * *

><p>My hand left hand was wrapped around my locket as we drove up to the airport. I've never traveled with out my family or on a plane for that matter. and my first time is 22 hours.<p>

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. and went to the back and grabbed my bags. I had two suit cases and a carry on.

Dad looked at me and smiled and hugged her "love you" he whispered. I turned to my brother and hugged him.

"See you squirt" he said

" Nene we will wait in the car you take her in" dad told my mom she nodded her head.

We walked in she had one of my suit cases in hand.

"We should go Check your Luggage" I nodded my head. We stood in line for 10 min.

We gave them my two suit cases and went toward security

"Your plane doesn't leave till 5 so you have 2 hours to get threw security call me before you leave and when you get there. your grandmother is going to be waiting for you" She explained "got it".

I nodded my head

" Do good in school and you can come on summer break to see us." she looked at me and grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"Please be careful, if you need anything I will be a phone call away." she looked me in the eyes " love you"

"Love you too mom" I tell her and turned around to go threw security.

After taking of all the medal and shoes I stepped into this thing that scanned my body. I put on my shoes and necklace and looked up to see my mom waving

" I LOVE YOU" my mom yelled threw tears I smiled at her and waved and said I loved her too I turned around and got my stuff and didn't look back because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to go threw with my plan.

* * *

><p>When I knew she couldn't see me I broke down and cried. I grabbed a napkin from the nearest fast food restaurant and I wiped my eyes. Then I walked to were I was going to board and sat down.<p>

I looked at my watch. God I have and hour before I board the plane.

I leaned back into my seat when I felt a tap on my arm I turned my head to see a little girl staring at me. I looked at her and she stared at me. Then I looked behind her And a lady that looked like she was in her thirties was next to her.

'I'm guessing that's her mother' I thought. I looked at the girl again and asked" can I help you" she blinked.

"What's wrong with your eyes, why are they different colors" She asked. my eyes widen surprised. Her mother snapped her head around mouth open.

"Katie you shouldn't be so rude" She snapped Then Katie looked at her mom "Apologize"

"Sorry" She said in a tiny voice.

I Giggled and shook my head," Its ok I get that a lot" the mother smiled and the little girl looked at me. I smiled at her.

"I was born like this" I answer her she let out a little oh.

Her mom told her It was time to bored her plane they got up to leave and she waved goodbye.

I had 20 min till I bored so I went to the bathroom and got every thing ready to go.

I waited for the lady to call my seat number. When she did I gave her my ticket and started to get on.

"Life isn't going to be the same" I whisper and got on the plane.

* * *

><p>The ride was boring all I did was Draw, and sleep. or I tried to sleep. there was a little kid behind me kick my chair.<p>

With a sigh I pulled out my note book and turned to an empty page and started to draw. I drew myself in Tokyo. which was going to be my personal hell.

See I draw what I think instead of writing. This notebook is like a journal and I wouldn't want anyone getting it.

* * *

><p>Right now all I'm thinking about is getting of this plane!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really want a review to tell me what im doing wrong or if its any good. so please review =D<strong>


	4. authors note D

**Author Note Must read**

I am redoing the first and second chapter! I want to make them flow more if you were reading it you might want to reread them=D


	5. Ch 4 Granny's House

**HELLO, I'm Back! thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope my grammer and punctuation are better this time. Thanks for pointing them out i didnt even notice it. Oh and im not mad!**

**Theres no reason to pout anymore because here is the fourth chapter hope you like**

**I own nothing! Tear face.**

* * *

><p>Let me warn you when you sit on a plane for 22 hours your back starts hurting. Lucky for me we are at Japan now.<p>

Wow was all I thought when I saw Tokyo. It was beautiful I got of the plane and went to go get my suit cases. I looked around and everyone was speaking Japanese.

'Well duhh they do live in Japan it's a good thing I know it' I thought.

I saw were the bags were and grabbed both of mine then I got out my phone and called my mother.

"Hello?" My mom asked a little groggy.

"Mom its me. I just got here and I'm looking for my grandmother"

"That's great how was the plan ride?"

" It was… ok I guess"

"Well go find your grandmother and email me ok love you"

"love you too" I smile and hung up and started to look for her.

It took me an hour but I finally found her well sort of.

I saw a man holding up my name on a sign. I walked up to him.

" Hello, are you Annika" he asks

I nod my head " Call me Ann everyone does" he nods his head and takes my bags and motion me to follow him.

He led me to a black limo and opened the door for me.

When I got in I saw this old lady. Her thin gray hair was put into a bun and she was wearing a kimono.

I stretch out my hand " Hey, My name is Annika but I prefer-" I stopped when I saw the look she was giving me. She had a scowl on her face and motioned me to take back my hand

" Did your parents teach you any manners. You should have let me introduce myself first and I will call you whatever I want." She glares at me

" Gomen" I say quietly.

" If you are going to live with me you will follow my rules. " She says

I look down at my knees and nodded my head

"If you disobey me you will be sent back to America and you wont becoming back. I will not have you ruining my reputation" She says strictly She was looking at me " and when I talk to you I expect you too look at me".

I look up " Gomen" I say to her again.

"Good you learn fast. I don't want anyone thinking my granddaughter was raised wrong." I glanced out the window and saw this huge school and 3 boys walking out of it two we twins and one had brown hair and looked like a girl. The twins were laughing and the other giving them a look. They were all in uniform.

"That's the school your going too" I look back at her. '_She must have seen me looking' I thought._

"Those twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin they live in the mansion across from mine" She said with a bored tone. "they're parents are gone a lot but when they are here they come over too see me.

" How do you know them" I ask Curious

" Your aunt used to model for them" She says, my eyes widen.

" I have a aunt" She looks at me crossly.

" Did your dad not tell you anything" I shrugged my shoulders"

" When I ask you a question answer with word" She snaps

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. " No I don't think so, but I don't really remember"

" I see. I guess your dad married that girl and forgot all about his life in Japan"

" Um if you don't mind me asking how did you become so rich?"

" I do mind you asking" She said strictly " I own a Fashion magazine. That's why your aunt modeled for the Hitachiin."

We turned right into a drive way and stopped at this huge mansion. My jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth" she said I went to open the door but she stopped me.

" Your driver will open it for you" She said as the man in black opened it she stepped out and I followed.

" What about my bags"

" The staff will get it" She said simply

" School comes first if your grades start slipping you are going back to were you came from. I I'll let you join one club for 'fun' but that's it. School starts tomorrow your uniform is on your bed. A maid will take you to your room. She said and started to walk away but then stopped.

"You have a cousin she's a year older then you. You might see her around school." She left. And I was taken by the maid to my room.

Kaoru pov

Hikaru and I had walked Haruhi to her house. Then got into our limo to go home.

" It would have been faster if she let us give her a ride" Hikaru says to me.

I nod my head and put my arm around Hikaru.

" Hey didn't Our parents talk about a new student" he asked

" Yeah something about it being that old hags granddaughter and that we should be nice and get to know her." I say bored " she's probably just like the other one". I say thinking about Kozue. She was blond with green eyes. She was a fan of Tamaki and she works for our parents.

" I guess we will find out tomorrow" he answered and we both grinned at each other.

Annika pov

I looked around my room. _' it's simple" _I think walking over to the balcony. At least there's a good view. Everything was white '_my mom would be soo ashamed_ I think. Then I saw something yellow on my bed.

" This cant be the uniform" I say aloud Holding up a ugly dress.

'_Ugh yellow is sooo not my color'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you like review please!<em>**


	6. Ch 5 Going to School Ending on the floor

**My Fifth Chapter this is the farthest i ever got with a story im so proud of myself**

* * *

><p>I woke up by a knock at my door.<p>

"Miss Ann you should get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school" one of the house cleaners said threw the door.

I sat up and stretched my arms. I didn't get any sleep last night I was to busy thinking what was going to happen tomorrow and I couldn't get those twins out of my head. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed ad got up.

I walked over to my dresser where I had my uniform. I took one more look at it and gagged _'I'm not a dress person' _I think and shake my head and put it on. The shoes were heals but I thought they would not mind if I change it. I put my Bright red converse on, that match the bow in the front, and put my hair into a high ponytail. I rarely put one make up but since I was going to a new school, I put on cover up to hide the scar so no one will ask me about it.

I took one look and the mirror and nodded my head _'this is as good as its going to get'._

I grab my messenger back and run down stairs

* * *

><p>"Madam Shimizu wont be eating with you this morning she had a conference to go too" one of the maids said I nodded my head.<p>

"I'm not that hungry I think I will just head to school," I tell her.

"The limo is in the front" she bowed and walked off. _'I don't think I can get use to that' _I think as I head toward the limo.

The driver was waiting outside. When he saw me, he ran to the door and opened it. I get in and we drive to my doom.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ok I guess I'm being over dramatic' <em>I think when I get out of the school.

I took a deep breath.

"Have a good day miss" the driver told me and drove away.

Walking in I was amazed at how pretty it was and huge.

'_I'm glad we stay in one room the whole day' _I think as I walk to the office.

I walk in and the secretary was smiling at me.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Can I get my schedule, my name is Annika Shimizu." she looks threw a folder and grabs a paper and hands it to me your in class 1-A" She smiles

"You might want to hurry or you're going to be late" I nod and rush out of the office.

Unfortunately, I ran into something.

* * *

><p>Kauro pov<p>

"I can't believe I was knocked out of bed again I say as we reached school, rubbing my neck.

"I'm sorry Kauro I didn't mean to" He tells me giving me a pout.

I give him a look when I see haruhi I wave to her. She runs over to us.

"Hey guys," she says.

"Hey" we say in unison I look at Hikaru. Every time Haruhi would look away, he would look at her. Even if the both did not know it, they were in love with each other.

"Did you study for the test for tomorrow?" she asks

"Why would when we can cheat of you" we say in unison giving her a bored look.

We were walking past the office and I was too busy talking I did not notice someone dash out.

I did notice she ran into me. I almost fell backwards when Hikaru caught me. Unfortunately, she landed on her but.

I bend down to get her paper she dropped. At the same time, she reached out to get it. Then our fingers touched she snatched back her hand looked at me. This was the first time I to saw her face.

Her face was heart shaped. She had soft milky looking skin. Her hair was up in a ponytail and was long. She was blushing and her eyes were wide.

Her eyes are what made me want to keep looking. One was a light blue and the other was a hazel. Lets just say she was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Annika pov<p>

He was staring at me. Then she remembered something form yesterday. My eyes widen and I look at him. He had auburn hair and golden brown hair and he was tall. He is one of the twins from yesterday. I shook my head stunned.

"Are you okay?" a girlish voice spoke. I looked and he held out his hand to me. I wave it away and stand up and looked at the twin I ran into, I straightened my dress and messenger bag. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Can I have my schedule back?" I ask him. He stood up and handed it to me.

I bit my lip "thanks" I say and walk away. _'Why did I just do that am I stupid ugh im a klutz'_ I face palmed _'I'm soo embarrassed' _

* * *

><p>Kauro pov<p>

'_She just walked away' _I think as I watch her walking down the hallway.

"Well that was weird," says Hikaru as we walk into class.

"Where's the teacher" haurhi asked we looked at her and shrugged are shoulders and walked into class and sat down.

Hikaru and I were messing with Haurhi. As she turned around to tell us to stop, the teacher came in with the new student.

My eyes widen.

'_She can't be the old hag's granddaughter'_

* * *

><p>Annika pov<p>

The teacher and I walked into class after we discussed what was going in on in the class.

"This is our new student from America," he said "Introduce yourself Miss Shimizu"

"My name is Ann Shimizu," I say simply.

"Is that all?" he asks and I shrug he face palmed "ok you can sit behind Kauro, Can you raise your hand?

My eyes widen when I see I am suppose to sit behind. I sighed

'_Why me'?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like please reveiw =D<strong>


End file.
